Something in the Air
by last arpeggios
Summary: A quiet picnic in the middle of the war turns into something unexpected. [ Sirius/Marlene One-shot, Smut ]


Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to the fantastically talented J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claims to her intellectual property.

A heavy arm across her waist gradually became more noticeable as the sunlight rudely urged Marlene to open her eyes and she shifted groggily, vaguely unsure of the unknown noises off in the distance. The arm fought back as she moved, though, and Marlene awoke just as it pulled her tightly against a familiar chest.

Murmuring incoherently in his sleep, Sirius held her close, unconsciously aligning his muscular form against her softer one. The corners of her lips curved upwards and Marlene carefully slipped her arm from beneath his, reaching up tentatively. Resting her palm lightly on his cheek, she tilted her neck to graze his lips.

"Go back to sleep, McKinnon." Sirius whispered in response, refusing to open his eyes.

"It's almost evening," Marlene whispered back as she glanced upwards, noticing the long shadows forming as dusk settled around them. By the looks of it, twilight was near approaching and home was still two hours away.

The two had fallen asleep midafternoon, lying out in the sun on a picnic blanket. Apparently quite some time had passed since they'd left his beloved motorcycle behind, hiking through a nearby meadow in search of a quiet nook to relax in by the side of the road. Playfully running her fingertips along the bridge of his nose, she very gently pushed one of his eyelids up with a mischievous smile. "Wake up, Black."

Growling beneath his breath, Sirius blinked at her touch and opened his eyes with an exaggerated scowl. As his grey eyes met hers, Marlene began to chuckle as she immediately recognized the look in his gaze and she hurriedly moved to wiggle away. Quickly intercepting her before she could get too far, Sirius pulled her roughly back to him, swinging his heavy body over hers. Pinning her arms over her head, he held Marlene down gently by the wrists as he playfully straddled her. "Running away?" He leaned down and rubbed his perpetual stubble against her neck, lips brushing against the soft skin just below her ear. "I don't think so."

He could feel Marlene laughing beneath him, the sound a little more breathy than usual due to his heavy presence on her small frame and Sirius pulled back to take in the sight of her underneath him. Completely at ease, Marlene looked up to meet his gaze, happily and completely captive in his grasp. "Hello, there." She said softly, her lids heavy as a slow smile tugged at her lips.

"Hello, McKinnon." Sirius echoed affectionately, leaning down once again to kiss her. However, Marlene had other ideas and she took full advantage of his distracted state to push back with as much strength as she could muster. Tumbling Sirius onto his side, he willingly allowed her to wrestle him to the ground as she pushed down on his broad shoulders with her small hands.

Sirius reached out to place his hands around her slender waist to steady her before stretching lazily, crossing his arms contentedly behind his head. He quite frankly enjoyed the view of Marlene atop him, especially when she wore that smug little look; she looked so damned pleased with her efforts, even though they both knew he'd let her win.

Lowering herself leisurely, she lingered just above his lips, her golden hair falling in a thick curtain all around them. "Isn't this is worth waking up for?" Her voice was barely audible, solely meant for him and him only to hear as she planted light kisses along his well-defined jawline.

Skimming his hands down the length of her body, eventually letting them rest comfortably on her hips, Sirius gripped her firmly as he moved to nip at her earlobe. "It will be." He promised, humming appreciatively as she began to rock against him.

His fingers dug into her sides as she moved, once, twice, three times circling deliberately against him. Releasing one hand, Sirius quickly reached up, grasping a fistful of her long hair as he pressed his mouth against her soft lips, strong and swift as his tongue swept against hers.

Moaning into his mouth, the feel of his hand pulling at her hair sending off a reaction in the pit of her stomach, Marlene ran her fingers up his neck. Cradling his jaw, she returned his kiss fervently, one hand blindly moving to assist him as he eagerly tugged her thin t-shirt up over her shoulders.

Leaning back to admire her for a long moment, Sirius drank in the sight of her lacy black bra, the rounds of her breasts peeking out just above. Skimming his fingers appreciatively over her porcelain skin, his touch lingered on the smooth material, tracing the floral pattern intently.

Her lips were slowly kissing his neck, pausing in the hollow to give his collarbone a gentle bite, and Sirius closed his eyes contentedly as her hips pushed readily against his. Marlene eventually pulled back, tracing a fingertip cautiously across his lower lip. Her eyes never left his, confidently holding his gaze as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Touch me." She whispered, the invitation perfectly clear.

Pulling her tightly against him, Sirius rearranged her atop his lap. Holding her up, keeping her firmly in place as one hand palmed her breast, he nudged the lacy bra out of the way and traced the circle of her nipple. Sucking in a deep breath at his touch, Marlene watched, completely transfixed as his head lowered.

Grabbing at his hair, fisting the dark locks as her head tilted back, she gasped as he sucked and kissed along her curves, lavishing attention on them as he unhooked the flimsy garment and switched sides. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he gently moved it between his teeth, eliciting a moan of approval for his ministrations.

"Shhh." Sirius murmured, the sound vibrating against her sensitive skin as he gently reminded her that they were still outside and more importantly, still entirely capable of being caught.

Waiting impatiently for his next move, Marlene shifted and realized she could feel his unmistakable hardness against her inner thigh; at that second, truthfully, she didn't care if someone overheard them. Or even caught them, for that matter - what she needed was him, now, inside of her. Pulling his head up again, her fingers still tangled up in his hair, Marlene pressed her lips to his urgently. "Off." She commanded, murmuring against his mouth as she tugged hurriedly at the hem of his shirt.

Smiling widely at her movements, Sirius complied and pulled the worn shirt over his head, laughing as she tossed it excitedly to the side. Her fingers slipped down between them, tugging at the fastenings to his trousers as her hand brushed intentionally against his length. His eyes closed suddenly, jaw tense as he struggled not to curse out loud at the exquisite sensation.

Frustrated that Sirius seemed perfectly content to move at a snail's pace, Marlene guided one of his hands to the waistband of her own jeans, happy to leave the other rubbing circles against her lower back. "Sirius." She whispered, immediately getting his attention as he stiffened against her. Names were his weakness at a time like this; murmuring it into his ear at the opportune moment guaranteed he would do anything for her and they both knew it.

Now, though, Marlene knew it was time to play her best card in order to end the frustration building between her hips and so she said the one thing she knew would always grab his interest, without fail: "I reckon I forgot to wear my knickers today." Her lips grazed his ear as she spoke, the warmth of her breath sending tremors down his spine.

Groaning loudly into her shoulder, Sirius muffled a few choice swear words as he bit down, hard. He couldn't take his time anymore, not after her confession. Fumbling with the zipper of her pants, he quickly slipped his fingers beneath the waistband and cupped her, his long fingers deftly running a trail through the wetness.

Gasping as his calloused touch swirled and rubbed against her walls, Marlene cried out as his thumb circled her clit. For what felt like ages, his fingers flicked and slipped in and out of her, teasing Marlene mercilessly as she whimpered against him.

Unable to bear it, Marlene needed more, to be filled to the hilt with him. " _Sirius_." She pleaded with him, her voice hoarse as she struggled to manage anything more. Reaching down, she pulled his pants to the side and freed him from his constraints, beginning a series of sure strokes against his swollen shaft. His hips twitched at the rhythm, only able to withstand a few firm jerks before he became desperate, and within seconds their remaining clothes lay forgotten to the side. Sliding her legs around him and hooking them loosely in the back, she arched against him, hastily brushing her golden locks out of the way as he pulled her chin down to look him directly in the eye. Hesitating only briefly, he guided her entrance just above him, her gaze imploring him to continue. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when he entered her, to watch her reaction as he took her for himself.

Opening her mouth to protest his pause, Marlene ached for him, every part of her begging for his touch when Sirius moved to silence her. Pulling her hips down roughly, he plunged into her, unable to stop himself from moaning against her as her tight, wet walls surrounded him. Sirius listened to her shallow panting for just a brief second, feeling her muscles expand to fit him before they started to move in tandem.

Oblivious to everything as he slipped inside of her, his strokes were short and fast as his mouth moved back down to her neck. Tracing a hot line from her collarbone, Sirius matched her movements thrust for thrust as he slid in and out of her heat. Her heels dug into him as Marlene pulled him in deeply at every stroke.

Her hips tilted and her muscles squeezed around him, forcing him to break away from her breast where he'd been circling her nipple with his tongue. Hissing as he felt her squeeze his length once again, Sirius sucked in a ragged breath. "I won't make it if you keep doing that." He warned her, his voice throaty as he battled against his inevitable release.

Marlene ignored his request, instead pulling his mouth to hers again to shut him up as she felt Sirius breathing hard against her. Pushing harder against her wall, he increased his steady pumps, changing the angle slightly until he felt the unmistakable spasms begin rock her body. Their movements became faster, even more frantic as he threw his body into the next few thrusts.

He could feel Marlene's shallow gasps against his shoulder, needing no further encouragement than her mewls of pleasure as he sensed her climax building. Her tremors increased as he doubled his efforts, her muscles contracting around him while her limbs quaked. The sudden feel of her fingernails in his back signaled the end was near and she let out a strangled cry as the world exploded around her. Biting back his own moans, he slammed into her several more times before he tensed and released, spilling himself into her with a muffled shout.

Leaning weakly against him, barely able to hold herself up as she struggled to breathe, Marlene slowly raised her head to look up at him. Sirius' eyes were tightly closed, still sheathed inside of her as he gently cradled her in his arms. "Hello, there." She repeated for the second time, her voice breathless from the aftermath of their actions.

His lips slowly tugged upwards, eyes barely opening as he dropped down to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Sirius couldn't remember later on if he ever properly answered her or not.

The only thing he clearly remembered was the feel of Marlene's body against his, losing his hands in her silky hair as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. Thoughts of the war happening around them didn't even exist in his mind at that moment, for they were the only two people he cared about; impending doom and sadness could wait. Tomorrow always came, without fail.

In that moment, Sirius Black was content, for he knew Marlene McKinnon was his and his alone.


End file.
